Immature
by Majorelle
Summary: Which was more important to her? Coordinating, or Drew? Shouldn't it be easy to figure out what she really wants in her life? Wasn't she just being a tad bit immature? One-shot — Contestshipping.


_A/N: I am officially the laziest person I know. All I've been doing today is watch anime and draw my OCs. I really should be typing up the next chapter in my current story. Yet, I'm lollygagging and writing this one-shot I just thought of a few hours ago. -.-' Where is my motivation? Eh, I just hope no one interrupts me while I'm in my room with the door locked cuz' I want my quiet time. "QUIET TIME PEOPLE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I should have posted that on my door. _

_Disclaimy: I do not own Pokémon_

* * *

**»Immature«**

* * *

Twenty-four today, she was an aspiring Coordinator. She improved give-or-take every contest, and would eventually come out on top. Her star Pokémon; Beautifly, Skitty, Blaziken, Munchlax, Wartortle, and Glaceon, they were held with high respect as well. Pressure and competition; they were no biggie for her. She loved doing what she did, no questions asked. But one thing had to be asked: did she love it more than enough to put her life on hold, and say no to the person who made her coordinating career worthwhile?

Wasn't he one of the major reasons she loved doing what she did in the first place? Wasn't it he who drove her, made her better, became her rival? Wasn't it him who gave her advice from time-to-time, and inspired her to work harder? Maybe, maybe-so, but that didn't mean she loved him, or even loved him enough to stop doing what she was doing. Because she knew, if she married him, she would have to stop coordinating.

They were rivals, were they not? They always came neck and neck when they competed in a contest together. If they were married, a coordinating couple would not work. They would never see each other, both coming home to an empty house. So she, being the woman, would stop coordinating and take up being a housewife. Because marriage was, after all, the binding of two souls forever, right?

Was she ready to throw away her career? Spend the rest of her days cleaning, dusting, and cooking? Did she even love him for Pete's sake!? He always criticized her, and made fun of her occasionally. And then, just suddenly, out of the blue, he asks her to marry him!?

His excuse was that they had known each other for so long now, and that she just had to be his. That was ridiculous! For a majority of her life, he threw roses in her face and said they were for her freaking Pokémon! And now, he's on his right knee, asking her to be his wife!? Do you know what that does to a woman's self-esteem!?

But somewhere at the back of her mind, she knew. She knew that she felt something more than rivalry and a tad bit of flirting between them. She told him she would think about it. The second she arrived home at her apartment, the thought came to her. Wasn't it simple enough? She just knew instantly that she loved him. But, then again, wasn't she just being a bit immature? To decide that that very second she loved him?

May Maple. She was an interesting girl. A bit air-headed, clumsy, and easily provoked. Yet, kind, willing, helpful, and determined. Willing and determined were words that should be used differently, in this case. She was willing to say yes to Drew Hayden on the spot, but she was also determined to leave her mark in the coordinating world, and keep on going 'till her dying breath.

Which was more important to her? If she left coordinating, there would be a hole in her heart. But when she lost in the Wallace Cup, who was there, back in Hoenn waiting for her? Drew was. He made sure he wasn't falling behind, and they competed in a contest right away when she came back.

Was it wrong that he pushed her to her limits? She didn't seem to mind it. She enjoyed it. She felt like she was equal, and confidence she didn't know she had, returned to her. When she first started out, she was expected to follow her father's footsteps, and succeed his place as Gym Leader.

No. Now, she's who she should be. And she's only been coordinating for fourteen years now, was she going to stop? Solidad and Harley finally retired, she had a really great shot at becoming a Top Coordinator. And, of all people, and time and places, Drew is asking her to marry him?

It really was a shock. All she could mumble was a simple "I'll think about it."

And boy, was she ever. Okay, maybe he helped in critical times of need, that didn't mean she had to marry him. So what when she was going through an emotional phase after losing to Solidad in the Grand Festvial he snapped her back into reality? And who cares that this tingly feeling bolts through her every time she sees him? Or hears his name? Over the years, was she really interested in Drew's past when Solidad mentioned old memories?

Wonderful. She found herself falling for him again. Again? May had fallen for him once already, but she's seen the light. What was so great about Brianna? Yeah, her Vibrava was really something, but that didn't mean he had to start giving her lilies. What was with that anyway?

It was better to stay away from boys like Drew. May once asked him why he gave lilies to Brianna, he told her, "because lilies represent endings sometimes." She jumped to conclusions, did he mean endings as in he wanted to marry Brianna? If so, she wasn't allowed to want someone who didn't want her. Little did May know, that Drew meant endings as death.

So, Drew was giving Brianna flowers of death. How touching. But May didn't know that. Now, here she is, trying to decide wether she loves Drew, or coordinating more than the other.

Sighs, groans, and little fits of frustration. How long would this take her? Wasn't love supposed to be simple? Yeah, right. She was too oblivious as to know that her rival had a crush on her for years. She figured that was because she was so absorbed in coordinating, she didn't bother to notice his subtle, very subtle, hints.

Here she goes again, it was utterly fickle of her. She walked towards Drew to give him an answer. He was sitting outside a café sipping coffee. Laid back in his chair, he sat up and put his cup down when he noticed May walking to him.

"Yes or no, May?" He asked her, as he flicked his bangs and put on his usual smirk.

She clenched her fists, and was staring down at the floor. May swallowed hard, and kept looking at the ground. After a beat of silence, she raised her head and said to him, "maybe."

Arceus — she was so immature.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, to me, this made no sense. I have no idea what I was doing here, I just typed it up. I own the cover so don't be stealin' nothing okay? Please review, and flames will be used to fry rice! _

**»Review«**


End file.
